Les multiples visages de Severus Rogue
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Après un malencontreux accident de potion, Rogue vit tour à tour à travers ses incarnations de fanfiction. Dumbledore et Hermione ne peuvent que regarder ces visions improbables et cauchemardesques...(traduction)


_Salut, salut !  
_

_J'ai adoré cet OS où l'auteur se moque gentiment des clichés que l'on peut rencontrer sur Severus._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que moi :)_

_Rien ne m'appartient, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à **JK Rowling**, le texte est de **Cécelle**, j'ai simplement fait la traduction._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Les multiples visages de Severus Rogue**

**OoOoOoOo**

« Miss Granger, pouvez-vous venir immédiatement dans le bureau du professeur Rogue ? Je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Le professeur d'Etudes des moldues fraîchement nommée à Poudlard savait que jamais le directeur n'irait la tirer du lit à une heure aussi matinale, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence, aussi s'enveloppa-t-elle de sa robe de chambre et rejoignit sans tarder les sombres cachots.

Elle retrouva Albus Dumbledore à l'extérieur du bureau de Severus Rogue, l'air complètement déconcerté.

« Miss Granger, j'avoue que je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer quel est exactement le problème, monsieur ? »

Le directeur lui tendit un volume épais et poussiéreux. « C'est Severus, apparemment il a découvert une nouvelle potion dans ce livre et a sans doute voulu en tester les effets sur lui-même. C'est cette potion ci, une potion liée aux Moldus » dit-il en parcourant un paragraphe de son long droit maigre.

Hermione leva le livre et commença à lire. « Hum, potion Fannus Fictorium... »

Elle lut attentivement la description, son visage perdant des couleurs au fur et à mesure. « Par Merlin, ça s'annonce mal ! Où est-il ? »

« Il s'est enfermé dans son bureau »

« Nous devons le rejoindre immédiatement ! Il est impossible de prévoir ce qu'il va faire ! »

A l'aide d'un sort complexe, ils réussirent à entrer dans le bureau du professeur de potion juste à temps.

Alors qu'ils entraient en trombe, ils aperçurent Severus Rogue recroquevillé dans un coin, en train de pleurer abondamment. Sa main tenait un couteau en équilibre précaire sur son poignet.

« Expelliarmus ! » incanta Hermione en pointant sa baguette magique. Le couteau vola à travers la pièce, hors de portée de Rogue et fut vivement rattrapé par les doigts agiles de Dumbledore.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur » fit doucement Hermione à la figure pitoyable et méconnaissable de Rogue qui se tournait vers elle. « Tout ira bien »

Elle s'assit dans un des fauteuils du bureau et en tendit un à Dumbledore. « Je pense que vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir confortablement, monsieur. Une longue nuit nous attend. »

« Vous le pensez vraiment ? » demanda Dumbledore en s'asseyant près d'Hermione. « Vous connaissez les effets de cette potion ? »

« Oh oui » soupira Hermione. « Cette potion oblige celui qui l'a boit à passer par un grand nombre d'incarnation sur votre personnage. Des incarnations généralement abracadabrantes inventées par des auteurs de ce que l'on appelle « fanfiction ». »

« Abracadabrantes ? » répéta le directeur de Poudlard, le front plissé par l'inquiétude. « C'est à ce point là ? »

« Les auteurs de fanfiction ont une imagination débordante et parfois très effrayante » raconta Hermione en frémissant. « Pauvre Severus, il va passer par des étapes difficiles qu'il n'imagine même pas. »

Dumbledore fixa en haussant les sourcils la forme grotesque pleurnicher dans un coin. « Et cette étape, c'est... ? »

« Eh bien » Hermione ouvrit le livre et le parcourut avec attention. « Je pense que c'est la phase suicidaire...Attention...3...2...1... »

Comme s'il avait entendu le signal, le maître des potions se mit à pleurnicher plus fort, des larmes roulant à flots sur ses joues « Je ne mérite pas de vivre ! La culpabilité me dévore ! Le mal est mon deuxième prénom ! Personne ne m'aime, tout le monde me déteste...Rendez-moi mon couteau ! »

« Allons, allons Severus » tenta la voix apaisante de Dumbledore. « Il fait beau, les petits oiseaux chantent... »

« NOOON» geignit Rogue en beuglant plus fort. « Les petits oiseaux aussi me détestent ! LAISSEZ-MOI MOURIIIIIIR ! »

Brusquement, les cris et les sanglots cessèrent et l'homme se redressa. Son apparence se mit à changer, ses cheveux gras devinrent doux et soyeux, ses dents s'alignèrent et blanchirent, sa peau prit une jolie teinte bronzée et son torse se bomba de muscles solides. « Oh non, je crois que c'est l'étape Relooking » fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Salutations, miss Granger » ronronna la voix sexy du professeur de potions. « Je viens tout juste de rentrer des Bahamas. J'en ai profité pour bronzer et aligner mes dents. Vous avez vu comme je suis beau ? »

« Euh...certes » répliqua Hermione qui manqua s'étrangler tandis que Dumbledore se retenait difficilement de rire.

« Je suis fin prêt pour séduire ma nouvelle collègue de Défense contre les Forces du mal. » déclara Rogue en souriant de ses dents éclatantes.

« Je suis navrée mais...c'est Harry le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du mal. » dit timidement Hermione.

Le regard de Rogue parut s'éteindre un moment, puis « Et alors, où est le problème ? »

« Je pense qu'on est arrivé à l'étape où il devient Gay » murmura Hermione au directeur.

S'adressant à Rogue, elle lui rappela: « Harry aime les filles, monsieur. »

« Et Sirius ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Remus dans ce cas ? »

« Il est parti en expédition chez des loups-garous d'Albanie. »

« Hagrid ? »

Hermione et Dumbledore se regardèrent, horrifiés. « Ce n'est pas possible, non plus » répondirent-ils en cœur.

« Dans ce cas » réfléchit Severus. « Il ne reste plus que...vous » lâcha-t-il en se retournant vers Dumbledore dans un ricanement lubrique.

En un rien de temps, Albus s'était levé et caché derrière le fauteuil. « Euh, vraiment Severus, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

A son plus grand soulagement, le visage du professeur de potion changea à nouveau. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent et s'attachèrent en une queue de cheval, sa peau prit la couleur de la porcelaine et ses yeux s'éclaircirent. Gracieusement, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil laissé vacant par Albus et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire séduisant.

Hermione le regarda d'un air perplexe. « Et vous êtes ?... » demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

« Moi, ma chère, je suis Mélancolie, Esthète Rogue » répondit-il dans une élocution parfaite. « J'adore Shakespeare. Je peins magnifiquement. Je joue au Tango, fais du violon, du violoncelle et du piano à queue. J'aime me perdre dans les méandres de la complexité humaine, mais dans le fond... »

Il glissa brusquement du fauteuil et se mit à genoux devant Hermione. « Tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est d'une femme qui me comprenne et me sauve de cette solitude . Oh Hermione, douce Hermione... » Il prit sa main et la couvrit de baisers.

« _Comment puis-je te montrer à quel point je t'aime ?_

_Laisse-moi te le montrer._

_Mon amour est aussi profond que la mer de Sibérie orientale... »_

__ _Eh ben...eh ben...marmonna Albus en se frottant la barbe, l'air de plus en plus abasourdie.

_« Plus ardent que le soleil qui baigne l'équateur...Rien ne peut l'éteindre, rien ne peut l'étouffer. Je t'aime et pour toujours. »_

_« _Et bien, c'était plutôt pas mal » murmura Hermione. « Effrayant mais assez agréable à entendre. »

Tout d'un coup, il se leva et la prit dans ses bras en un geste fluide.

« Mmmm, tu sens bon » souffla Hermione toujours envoûtée.

« Oui, ma lotion à base de fleurs de vanille sauvage et de lavande française a toujours fait des ravages auprès des femmes » dit-il d'une voix chaude.

Hermione se dégagea de son étreinte comme électrisée « Oh non, je crois que c'est l'étape Sexy Rogue ! »

Il la suivit et lui susurra des mots doux tout en mordillant tendrement le lobe de son oreille. « Je peux te faire découvrir des plaisirs que tu n'as jamais imaginé. Je peux exhausser tous tes rêves, t'emporter dans un océan d'extases. Personne n'est plus attentionné que moi au lit. Veux-tu que je te la montre ?...Elle est de taille très impressionnante, tu sais... »

« Euh...ehem...je pense que ça ira » marmonna Hermione en réussissant à se glisser sous son bras et en rejoignant Albus Dumbledore, toujours caché derrière le fauteuil.

« Par Merlin, Hermione, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? » chuchota Dumbledore. « Je ne peux plus supporter de voir une chose pareille. »

« Cela devrait bientôt se terminer » répondit Hermione. « Et...oh...attention, il se transforme à nouveau ! »

Le sourire séduisant s'était mué en un rictus de prédateur. « Allons, ma jolie, ne te cache pas » gronda-t-il. « Tôt ou tard, je te trouverais »

Dumbledore jeta un œil inquiet en direction d'Hermione. « Quel Severus est-ce ? »

« C'est un Mangemort, c'est l'étape Rogue violeur » dit-elle dans son dos en ne quittant pas les yeux de Rogue qui s'avançait vers elle.

Ses mains se tendirent comme des griffes, cherchant à l'attraper. Il commença à courir après Hermione dans toute la pièce. « Je vis pour le viol ! J'aime le viol ! »cria-t-il, l'air affamé.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur. «Je croyais que les Mangemorts torturaient et tuaient les Nés-Moldus. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils en viendraient à commettre ce...ce genre de crime »

« Pas dans les fanfiction » fit Hermione en contournant rapidement Rogue. « Je vous avais prévenu que les auteurs ont beaucoup d'imagination ! »

Le professeur de potion se jeta sur elle et réussit à lui attraper le poignet dans une étreinte d'acier. « Aidez-moi, Albus ! » hurla-t-elle avec terreur tout en essayant de se dégager. « S'il vous plaît ! »

Mais au moment où le directeur allait la secourir, la silhouette encapuchonnée changea. Une seconde plus tard, un Rogue vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt se tenait devant eux. Il lâcha le poignet d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire amical. « Je vous demande pardon, ma chère. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal »

Hermione poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. « Ouf, juste à temps. C'est le Severus-papa-poule »

« Le Severus QUOI ? » répéta Dumbledore qui regardait le professeur de potion avec consternation.

« Bonjour, Albus ! » salua Rogue d'un ton chaleureux en lui offrant une poignée de main ferme. « Vous saviez que je dois utiliser un sortilège idiot qui me rend laid et immonde à Poudlard ? C'est pour éviter que toutes les élèves tombent amoureuses de moi, ce serait fâcheux, vous ne croyez pas ? Dans la vraie vie, j'ai deux enfants, deux chiens, deux chats et un cacaotés. La plus jeune est un amour et s'appelle Lily, elle adore quand je lui tresses ses cheveux et quand je lui fais des œufs pochés. Je pense que je vais adopter Harry. Le pauvre garçon a besoin de toute l'affection d'une vie de famille... »

« Harry n'est-il pas un peu vieux pour ça ? » souffla Dumbledore derrière sa main en direction d'Hermione. Celle-ci rit joyeusement et murmura « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les effets de la potion sont bientôt finis. Il ne reste plus qu'une étape, je pense. »

Et en effet, le visage de Rogue changea. Il était habillé exactement comme Lucius Malefoy. Enveloppé d'une cape élégante et tenant une canne au pommeau brillant et argenté. « Agenouillez-vous devant moi ! Je suis un Seigneur tout puissant ! Ma riche famille m'a légué tous ses biens et vous, misérables mortels, n'êtes que... » Tout d'un coup son visage se figea. « Mais non, je...je porte des capes grisonnantes et je fais cours dans un cachot et je ne suis pas riche. J'ai horreur de l'argent !...Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ca y est, la potion s'est estompée » lâcha Hermione alors que Rogue tanguait dangereusement. Dumbledore et elle bondirent juste à temps pour le rattraper alors qu'il s'écroulait, évanouie.

Un instant plus tard, il se réveilla et fixa Hermione en haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle était penchée sur lui. « Miss Granger, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici, exactement ? » questionna-t-il d'un ton acide et familier.

Soulagée, Hermione se pencha davantage et lui donna un rapide baiser. Des larmes de joie glissèrent sur ses joues.

« MISS GRANGER! » rugit-il. « AVEZ-VOUS PERDU L'ESPRIT ! »

« Oh, professeur, je suis tellement heureuse de vous revoir !» dit-elle en sanglotant. « Votre air renfrogné m'a tellement manqué. »

« Et à moi aussi » ajouta Dumbledore en soupirant.

Severus Rogue les dévisagea comme s'ils sortaient tous les deux d'une maison de fous puis se mit subitement debout. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est arrivé et je préférerais ne pas le savoir ! Je vais me coucher ! » lança-t-il et, dans un tourbillon de cape, il sortit du bureau en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione puis le livre qui leur avait apporté tant de soucis. « Brûlez-le » lâcha-t-il. « Immédiatement. Avant qu'il ne provoque encore d'autres dégâts. Je vais me coucher aussi. J'ai besoin de me remettre de toutes ces émotions... »

Et il sortit à son tour.

Hermione fixa une dernière fois le livre, frémit, puis le jeta dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Je suppose que je n'aurais plus droit à des mots doux et des mots d'amour à présent » murmura-t-elle en rejoignant sa chambre. « Je ne sais pas si ça va me manquer ou pas... »


End file.
